Bittersweet choice
by Cryzzel
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji have an almost loving relationship that no one knows off.till Fuji has to choose to be with Tezuka OR Yuuta's demands and importance.But what if all this is because Yuuta wants Tezuka for himself?[TezuFuji,others]
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: Tezuka and Fuji have an almost loving relationship that no one knows off. Until Fuji has to choose to be with Tezuka OR listen to Yuuta,break up with Tezuka before anyone finds out about them and protect Yuuta's reputation. But here's the catch, what if Yuuta is doing this because he likes Tezuka as well?TezuXFuji

A/n: Hi guys. Its me again.This is my first attempt in doing a Prince of Tennis Fic. Hehe. I don't know if you'd like it because I haven't really seen the show. But I love the TezuFuji Dojoushini's I love the manga! I did this on request of my sweet darling friends **Fujitezu** And this is dedicated to her for getting me to like Fuji and Tezuka from Prince of tennis even more!

This is a GuyXGuy relationship. If you're not cool with this the "back" button is ready for you. For the rest… Enjoy!

**XXX**

"Tezu… Tezuka.." Fuji said breathing heavily as Tezuka was kissing his nape. " I have to go now."

Tezuka ignored him and his lips trailed up to Fuji's cheek and kissed it. Fuji grinned a little. His hands around Tezuka's neck went down to his Buchou's hard lean chest. " Are you listening Tezuka?"

Tezuka slid his mouth from Fuji's cheek to Fuji's mouth and captured it before Fuji could open his mouth again to say something else. He kissed Fuji thoroughly, savoring him and making him loose his breath. The brown haired boy couldn't take it and winded his arms around Tezuka again and hugged him tighter.

They kissed each other like they cant have enough of each other. And Tezuka half smiled to himself, not letting Fuji see, that he knew Fuji wouldn't go back so early now. His hands slid from Fuji's shoulder down to his waist and he pulled them both close till Fuji groaned.

"What were you saying earlier?" Tezuka asked huskily into Fuji's ear. Fuji who was dazed and mesmerized by his captain's tactics looked at him dreamily and said, " what? Were we talking?"

The buchou grinned slightly and kissed Fuji again. Yeah,…. He knew this was going to be a long night………….. ---

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

Tezuka looked up at Fuji, he sighed wide and long when Fuji quickly looked for his ringing phone.

" where's my phone? Where's my phone?" Fuji kept on chanting as his phone kept on ringing. He opened his bag and rampaged through it as his darker boyfriend watched him. Fuji touched something and took out his phone, " Hello?"

Tezuka leaned against the wall and looked at Fuji.

" Oh Yuuta…"

Tezuka sighed even loudly this time when he heard Yuuta's name. Fuji looked up at Tezuka and gave him an apologetic smile that said ' I'm sorry, hold on'.

Tezuka got the point and turned away to take his bags from his locker. He and Fuji were in the boys locker room in school.

Practice ended at 6:30 Pm, they both hung around until all their friends went off home until they were both together and alone. They usually did this. Their relationship was a secret. No one knew about it. Not even Oishi or Eiji. Eventough the both Oishi and Eiji are open about their relationship, Tezuka and Fuji wasn't.

First off, Tezuka didn't really want anyone to know about this. He preferred everyone to just see him as the 'poker-face buchou'. Not the person who is going out with Fuji syuusuke. But somehow for sometime now being with Fuji he didn't mind. But still he wanted to be cautious and no one should know… at all.

Although Fuji always brings it up to him about revealing to their friends about them Tezuka always disagrees and wants it to be kept a secret.Tezuka shook his head as he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked back to where Fuji was talking, he was still on the phone with Yuuta. Tezuka wondered how two brothers can be so close? They weren't so close in the beginning when Tezuka first met Fuji, but after a while they became quite close. Fuji seems to protect his brother a bit more now. Tezuka didn't mind that but sometimes it got a bit annoying when Yuuta will suddenly call and ask were Fuji was when Fuji was obviously safe in Tezuka's arms.

But since they were brothers and really close Tezuka tries not to say anything. Even tough sometimes Yuuta disturbs them by wanting to know where Fuji is. However Yuuta and Tezuka never really spoke but that didn't bother either of them. As long as Fuji was with him Tezuka didn't really care.

He leaned against the wall watching his lover smile and assures his brother that he will be back soon and buying them dinner. Tezuka would never admit that he has deeply fallen for Fuji… even till now to Fuji he has never really said the 3 special words to Fuji even tough Fuji uses it on Tezuka most of the time. But Tezuka never says it. It is because it's his personality to be quiet. Even with his own lover. But he knew Fuji understood him…. Or so that's what he thought.

Finally Fuji said, "alright… alright Yuuta. Yeah now. Now. Yeah. Bye." He said putting down the phone. He sighed and leaned back against the chair he was sitting on. His blue eyes went up to see Tezuka leaning against the wall. He gave him a big smile. "Told you I had to go Tezu…" he said, "Yuuta will call…."

"Yuuta always calls. Since you two became super close…" Tezuka said walking over to Fuji who was sitting on the bench, "and interrupts us…."

"I know. Since we started understanding each other…we became real close, he's real worried about me and-," Tezuka's mouth crashed with his. Tezuka was so deeply in love with his small sweet Fuji. Fuji was surprised but kissed him back. They kissed until they had no breath left to spend.

Then Fuji pushed him away lightly, " I REALLY have to go Tezu.Stop stalling me." He said smiling, his eyes closed and happy. Tezuka got off him and pulled him up at the same time taking Fuji's bag and slinging it over Fuji.

"I know. I'll walk you home." He said. Fuji smiled and winded his arms around Tezuka and kissed his mouth.

"Thank you." He said and pulled Tezuka out. Once they were outside they saw it was already dark. They held hands for a while then Tezuka broke it off when they reached the street out of the school.

Fuji was a bit disappointed, but he was used to it. Tezuka never wanted anyone to know about them… maybe it was for their own good. But Fuji never thought so…. Even from when they first got together. But Fuji would abide to whatever Tezuka wanted because he didn't want to lose Tezuka.

He liked Tezuka since the first time they met. Tezuka's cold, mysterious and quiet personality drew him in. From the first day onwards he wanted Tezuka.

**Flash**

From the beginning, it was so hard for Fuji to get Tezuka and it made him frustrated that Tezuka couldn't see how much he liked him. Fuji always gave hints. Like standing next to Tezuka during matches, being around Tezuka, walking with Tezuka in and out of school. But the buchou didn't notice or bother. Fuji wrote letters and letters and letters to give to Tezuka, but out of fear he would be downright rejected he stashed them in his locker. He would always smile and keep his eyes closed but he wasn't happy because most of his time he was watching Tezuka and the man didn't notice.

But it was that one day which changed everything.

Fuji was running late for a match that morning as he ran down the steps to the tennis court.

_No no no no no. Tezuka is going to kill me…. Even though that isn't a bad idea. But I don't want him mad at me. Why why why did I have to wake up late today._

He kept on worrying so much and running down so fast that he missed a stepped and went flailing down the steps.

One step,two step he hit and Fuji thought he was going to die when he hit the bottom stairs. He thought his head was going to crack open once he reached the bottom. But no further pain came.

He looked up; someone caught him midway falling down the steps. " huh?" his voice squeaked out.

"BAKA!"

A familiar voice vibrated through Fuji's body. He looked up at the person's face and saw…. " Te…Tezuka!" Fuji said surprised. Tezuka had his arms around Fuji,and Fuji was in cuddled up in his embrace. Tezuka saved him from falling. Tezuka saved him.

He was in Tezuka's arms! He felt like screaming. But he wasn't dead.

" BAKA!" Tezuka said once again. " Fuji you could've died you idiot!" he told Fuji.

Fuji's heart swam, " I… I know. I'm sorry Tezuka I was in a hurry for the match! I was scared you'd get mad at me for being late. You know ask me to run millions of laps or something. Or kill me."

Tezuka huffed, " What? How can I do that if you're dead did you ever think of that?" he asked.

Fuji wanted to say something but…. He noticed Tezuka was still holding him. He didn't let go yet.

Wha…what?

" Te..Tezuka… ah your still holding me." Fuji said.

Tezuka noticed as well and jerked back quickly. " My mistake." He said curtly.

Fuji felt like kicking himself if he didn't say anything would he continue to hold him? He didn't know.

" Anyways. You cant play today. You fell down a few steps. And I'm betting your leg hurts." Tezuka said pointing to Fuji's leg which had a few scratches on it.

But Fuji didn't feel it, he was confused.

"Fuji! Are you listening?" Tezuka asked and Fuji was forced to look at him.

"ahh.. ah yes sir." He said and tried to walk but now his leg felt painful and he nearly slipped again. But luckily Tezuka was there to catch him again.

" Bakaaaa Fuji how many times do I have to catch you." Tezuka said a little frustrated.

"As many times as you want…" Fuji muttered suddenly trying to scamper from Tezuka's arms.

But Tezuka heard it, "what?" he asked. Fuji shook his head and pulled away from Tezuka.

" ehehe nothing." He said. But Tezuka frowned and pulled Fuji back towards him.

" I asked what you just said," he said. He looked into Fuji's usually closed blue eyes which were a bit open now.

" Nothing Tezuka! I meant to say thank you." Fuji said, more than confused now. What was Tezuka doing?

" I heard something else. Don't lie to me. Or you run now with that hurt leg. Down and play the match." Tezuka said harshly.

Wow….. Fuji for a fact knew that Tezuka must be answered directly. But how could he say what he just did? That'd sound ultimate weird.

" I… I just said you can catch me as many times as you want that's all!" he said quickly, " Its nothing weird right." He said panicking a little, he was taking very fast now, " it's a normal thing to say. You saved me didn't you. I'm glad. Its not like a I like you and happy you caught me. No. its nothing like that…"

Tezuka looked at Fuji ramble on like an idiot. Then he let Fuji go and his hand went up to massage his forehead. Fuji noticed this and asked, " what? Tezuka? What!"

Tezuka looked at him through his glasses, " Fuji Syuusuke. Do you like me."

Fuji nearly choked on his own breath when Tezuka asked him that directly. " wh.. What!"

Tezuka looked down at the tennis court then looked back at Fuji. " can you walk?" he asked him first.

Fuji shrugged, he couldn't think, " I… I think so…"

The black haired buchou shook his head and grabbed Fuji and carried him to the infirmary.

" EH! Tezuka what are you doing! Put me down! Tezuka!" Fuji cried out loudly.

Tezuka looked at Fuji, " Keep on shouting like that and make them run here. Do you want that Fuji?"

Fuji shook his head, " no… no. but explain to me Tezuka why are you carrying me! And… and why did you just ask me….," Fuji stopped his sentence there, he was too scared to ask. And his head was spinning.

Tezuka stopped right outside the infirmary. Since it was a Saturday and a little early not much people were around.

" I asked you because I want to know." Tezuka said. Fuji's eyes widened, " are you crazy!"

" No." he said. His poker face one.

Fuji looked at him, " Tezuka… I…" he bit his lip, " Yes I like you. A lot. But.. You don't notice. Okay? Okay?" He said and hid his face in his hands.

" how long" Tezuka's deep voice asked.

" what?"

"How long did you like me?" He asked again.

" Since the first day I met you." Fuji said his face buried in his hands.

He heard Tezuka give a long long sigh. " Baka Fuji…"

Fuji looked up when he said that, " what?"

Tezuka was still carrying Fuji and when Fuji's face turned to look at Tezuka, he noticed their faces were very near.

" Umm… Tezuka you can put me down now…" Fuji said a little embarrassed.

" Sure. Later." Tezuka said.

" what? Why-," Fuji started to say but got cut off when Tezuka's mouth went over his and he gave Fuji a nice sweet kiss.

Fuji was surprised as heck, his heart pumped 10 times faster, his blood running like mad and his head was about to burst with happiness.

Tezuka Kunimitsu just kissed me!

What the freaking hell!

After the finished kissing Fuji looked at Tezuka confused as ever. But before he could ask anything Tezuka opened the infirmary door and saw the nurse and told her to see to Fuji.

When the nurse went to get some bandages Tezuka looked at Fuji, " I'll tell them what happened and cancel the match till the next game."

Fuji watch Tezuka walked towards the door. He didn't answer him at all. He was frustrated. And confused. Tezuka was a confusing complicated person.

Then at the door Tezuka turned to Fuji and gave him a slight smile,which Fuji rarely saw, " If you wanted a kiss from me so much Fuji, you didn't have to scare me by falling like that. Just come up to me quietly."

He opened the door and went out.

After that day Fuji Syuusuke was the happiest person in the world.

Everyday when he was getting better, Tezuka used to come and see him once in a while with the rest of the seigaku members. And will be one of the last to leave. They wouldn't just sit and chat. They'd share a few kisses until they got a bit too attached. But no one knew about them. They kept it as secretive as possible. Even though Fuji wanted everyone to know how happy he was but because Tezuka didn't want it to be revealed. He let it be. But he was happy jus being with Tezuka.

**End Flashback**

Fuji didn't realize he was thinking about how they got together they already reached his house.

" Ah! Already?" He asked. Tezuka looked at him boringly and said, " yeah for 2 minutes now. Night dreamer…" he said.

Fuji smiled up at the man he loved and grinned, " see you tomorrow Tezuka." He said.

" Night Fuji." Tezuka said in his low sexy voice which Fuji loved so much.

" sure I cant kiss you now?" Fuji asked…. He hoped Tezuka wouldn't mind no one was looking out.

" Are you crazy? Someone might see." Tezuka said looking around.

" No they aren't right now." Fuji said, " Tezuka why don't you want anyone to know? Even Oishi and Eiji?" he asked.

Tezuka looked at the sky.

_Oh great more questions about our relationship._

" Because do you think they'd believe it?" Tezuka asked.

" Obviously! They can see how in love I am with you." Fuji said pouting.

" Yeah. But not me. I don't think I want people to look at me differently. And if you noticed our relationship isn't normal." Tezuka said a bit annoyed.

Fuji looked at him, " But Eiji and Oishi are happy! Its normal for them, I envy them Tezuka. They can hold hands around… they can kiss and all. Nothing wrong. Whats wrong with us?"

Tezuka sighed, " Nothing is wrong with us. I just don't feel comfortable with it. Alright Fuji? Can we stop this meaningless conversation?"

His lover's blue eyes shifted away from Tezuka and he nodded, " yeah…. Yeah…"

Fuji was clearly disappointed and turned away from Tezuka, " See you tomorrow Tezuka" he started to walk into his house.

But Tezuka felt like this parting was wrong, and his heart squeezed he knew he hurt Fuji and he didn't feel right.

" Fuji!" he called out. Fuji stopped and turned, " yeah?"

Tezuka looked around first, then walked quickly to Fuji and kissed him on the lips. Long and hard. Fuji put his arms around Tezuka and kissed him happily.

_I Love you Tezuka Kunimitsu._

Then they broke the kiss, Tezuka looked at Fuji, " Now don't complain and don't sulk." Tezuka said and walked away from Fuji who was smiling his daylight out.

_I Love you Tezuka Kunimitsu so much._

Fuji grinned happily until he opened his house door humming some random love song. He grinned and grinned till he closed the door.

" Wow… never figured out why you come back so late is because of Tezuka Kunimitsu."

That voice froze Fuji to the bone.

" Yuuta!" Fuji said as he turned to see his brother sitting down in the living room. And Yuuta did not have a friendly face. He looked angry.

" So…. Tezuka is your reason why your not home most of the time and come back late? That Seigaku Buchou of yours?" he asked venomously.

" I.. i… well…" Fuji started.

Yuuta looked at his brother, " im upset with you aniki. I'm hurt. I'm your brother and I'm hurt. I don't like seeing you with Tezuka!" Yuuta said nearly shouting.

Fuji stepped back. " what? Yuuta…."

" Your going to embarrass me! My brother likes another guy? I'm going to be teased!Aniki if anyone finds out-,"

" No one will find out !" Fuji said somehow understanding his brother but confused with his personality, Yuuta was angry. Very angry. That was very weird.

"No one? If you guys continue to do that of course people will find out! I did didn't i? and I'm too blur to notice. But I did! You care about me don't you aniki? And I care about you. Tezuka isn't a good guy. He's not serious about you. I can see that!I'm doing this because I'm protecting you!" Yuuta said every word coming out of his mouth poking Fuji until Fuji raised his voice.

" NO! Tezuka is serious about me and I Love him!" Fuji said loudly. Then quickly shut his mouth.

Yuuta glared at Fuji, " I hated you once Aniki… I can hate you again. I don't think you want that. We're family. You are going to embarrass me. And the family and especially YOURSELF if you don't stop seeing him…. Of all people that poker faced four eyed Seigaku captain? Are you mad!" He said angrily, " right nowaniki... I hate you!" He said brushing past Fuji and going up.

Fuji was left to stand in the middle of the living room. Stoned. And blur. And confused. What was wrong with Yuuta?

But what Yuuta said made a little sense…. What was he going to do? Be selfish and be with Tezuka….. or think about his family and their reputation… especially Yuuta's reputation?

Fuji felt tears pricking his eyes. He never thought of whatever Yuuta said before. No wonder Tezuka wanted their relationship to be a secret.

_Maybe this is why Tezuka want it to be quiet. Because it's a shame…. Because its not right…. Because it'll hurt people…._

Fuji quickly ran up to his room and cried in there. No one should see him cry.

His heart ached for he was going to make a decision tomorrow. He didn't want to hurt Yuuta. But the worse is…. He would hurt himself… and Tezuka. Especially Tezuka…

So…..

Tezuka or Yuuta

**XXX**

A/n: ack! My first Pot fic. On the two of my favourite pairs in Pot. I hope you guys like it. Review! I like reviews.

I'm not going to ask to continue or not because its for especially my friend to read. So I'm forced to continue. But I Hope you guys like it enough for me to continue. Haha. S-ai forever :P

Aniki—means brother… ( I think older bro)  
Buchou-- captain

p.s : I kinda re-corrected the story Yuuta calls Fuji either syuusuke or Aniki. I put there Fuji (sounds wrong cause itsboth thebrother's last name)thanks to **Aznw1f** for pointing that out to me.


	2. Decision

Synopsis: Tezuka and Fuji have an almost loving relationship that no one knows off. Until Fuji has to choose to be with Tezuka OR listen to Yuuta,break up with Tezuka before anyone finds out about them and protect Yuuta's reputation. But here's the catch, what if Yuuta is doing this because he likes Tezuka as well?TezuXFuji,other pairings.

A/n: Hi guys. Its me again.This is my first attempt in doing a Prince of Tennis Fic. Hehe. I don't know if you'd like it because I haven't really seen the show. But I love the TezuFuji Dojoushini's I love the manga! I did this on request of my sweet darling friend **Fujitezu** And this is dedicated to her for getting me to like Fuji and Tezuka from Prince of tennis even more!

This is a GuyXGuy relationship. If you're not cool with this the "back" button is ready for you. For the rest… Enjoy!

**XXX**

_How can this be. This is horrible. Yuuta's gone head stricken. I cant choose. How can he say those things to me yesterday? _

WHACK.

Fuji served a hard one to Eiji. Eiji ran and whacked it back to Fuji.

_It is embarrassing? To you Yuuta? My happiness doesn't cost as much as your reputation and pride? Is that why you were so angry yesterday?_

He swung his racquet and hit the ball, he hit it hard but not as hard as the usual 'Fuji' would do. Eiji didn't really sweat for the beginning 10 minutues they started playing and that was usually weird. True Fuji didn't have to concentrate hard while playing tennis with anyone, except of course with Tezuka as the both of them were really hot players… but Eiji noticed something was bugging the young Tensai.

Eiji frowned, to test if something was really bugging Fuji he hit the ball extra-extra hard till it flew like a hundred miles per second to Fuji. It was just a practice game, but usually Fuji would be head on.

Fuji was still lost in his mind when the ball came, but he saw the ball coming towards him fast, he flashed and hit it quick it swirled and flew back to Eiji.

" Ok stop game." Eiji said as he stared over at his brown haired friend. Fuji nodded and walked to the stands putting his racquet down. He sat on the bench he couldn't stop thinking about Yuuta's words and look yesterday.

_Damn… I should've been more careful… Tezuka warned me.. he warned me someone might accidently look… but I, as usual being selfish me… who wants everything from him had to sulk._

" Yo. Fuji" Eiji said coming towards him and sat down next to him. He grabbed a towel and gave it to Fuji.

" Thanks…" Fuji said taking the towel and wiping his face.

Eiji sat back feeling tired, " So Fuji, what's bothering you there." He asked directly. It wasn't usually normal for Fuji to be so in thought. Fuji looked up at Eiji, " huh? No… nothing's bothering me. Why'd you ask?"

" well… you did not look so composed playing with me. I mean it's only me" Eiji grinned, " and you usually break me into a sweat in the first 5 minutues we play. But this time you seem distant. So Fuji what're you thinking about?"

Wow, Fuji thought, Eiji is pretty sharp when it comes to playing with me. " Am I being obvious? I mean…. Spacing out today?" Fuji asked. Eiji wiped his face again with the towel and dangled his legs on the bench.

" Pretty much." Eiji said. Fuji sighed, he was close to Eiji, same class, same club, same year…. Same preference of a partner. Fuji bit his lip, but Eiji had more freedom in this than he did. How can that be? Why is it hard to be with Tezuka and so easy for Eiji and Oishi to be together. " You know Fuji," Eiji continued, " You don't usually make that sully face often. Something definitely is bothering you. And its good if you tell me."

Fuji looked up at Eiji, sully face? Was he showing his despair? He usually didn't he usually smiled or something. But right now Yuuta's words just kept banging in on him, and the freedom of his relationship with Tezuka has no freedom at all!

" No… really its nothing." Fuji said. Eiji let out a long sigh, " Fuji, Fuji, its not often at all for you to be like this. Its either you're all calm and not serious or very mad and vengeful…. You don't usually space off… I usually space off when I'm thinking about Oishi." He grinned.

Fuji's face darkened and he turned away from Eiji. He was jealous alright. Jealous that Eiji and Oishi were so open about it. But he couldn't. Tezuka already told him no one should know. And for a good reason too. Now that Yuuta found out this is a huge problem for him. Unfair. Unfair. Unfair.

" whoa!" Eiji suddenly said surprising Fuji who whipped his head to look at Eiji who jumped up. " Wait Fuji!"

" umm… alright?" Fuji said. What was Eiji's problem now?

Eiji's face went close up to Fuji. Then he wigged Fuji out when he started looking at Fuji up and down. Inspecting him. Fuji could hear 'hmmm… hmmm ahem….' From Eiji as he studied Fuji. For like 2 minutues or plus Fuji got way annoyed.

"Eiji! What are you doing! This is getting more than annoying!" Fuji said.

Then Eiji grinned when he stood up straight, " Well I'm done annoying you…. And one question. Fuji Syuusuke… Do you have someone on your mind? Or rather do you have a partner now?" he asked Fuji on target.

Fuji raised his brow, what was Eiji? All psychologist now, " Depends. Why'd you ask?"

" Because I don't know. One. You space off nowadays. Not only today. Other days too…. Just not as much as today. Today was more of a disturbed space off. Other day's is… all dreamy. Two. Usually right Fuji, as a person who has a boyfriend…. I usually get distracted much… its not really a bad thing, heheh!" he grinned. " and three. Well. There's a nice love bite on your neck. Not hard to know."

" EHHHHHH?" Fuji's hand went to his neck and tried to find the love bite. Eiji laughed at him and poked the side where the bite was. Fuji turned deep shade of red. " Tezukaa…." He said under his breath. But then he laughed he was happy that he got a proof of love mark from Tezuka. It shows that his boyfriend isn't all too careful after all.

" So it's true. You have someone! Fuji why didn't you tell me? I mean I'd be glad to hear! Then both of us can ramble on about each other's boyfriend." Eiji grinned, then he stopped, " wait… I mean sorry. I don't know if it's a guy or girl. I was just assuming in my point of view."

Fuji looked at Eiji, " so you just assumed it was a guy?"

" yeah! Truly sorry! I mean because I don't have a girlfriend I have a boyfriend." Eiji said with proudness.

Fuji narrowed his eyes. " I envy you Eiji… You know that?" he suddenly told Eiji who was a little surprised. Fuji finally told Eiji that. He didn't know why. Maybe he was annoyed that his relationship wasn't as free as Eiji and Oishi or maybe he had a lot on his mind and he just had the urge to say that.

" Huh Fuji…." Eiji started.

But Fuji wouldn't let him go on, he was as confused as it was, " You got Oishi… it isn't weird for the both of you. Even though you are both guys. Everyone accepts the both of you so well. No worries……" he laughed, " I just don't know why its so wrong with mine" his eyes shifted to look at the court side where Tezuka was standing talking with Inui .

_That's why you want it to be a secret so bad Tezuka, so other people wouldn't talk and bother you…. And no one would be so mad… How can I be such an idiot wanting us to be revealed? Now that it is. Yuuta is so mad. What am I going to do? Tezuka help…._

" Tezuka!"

Eiji jumped up high now. Fuji whipped his head and looked at Eiji, " huh?"

" Tezuka is the guy you're with so no girl nothing?" Eiji asked, carefully lowering his voice down.

" WHAT? Eiji.." Fuji starting giving his nervous laugh, " don't be stupid. What? Are you mad? Where'd you get that idea? That's beyond insane."

Crap. Crap. Crap. Fuji had to get himself out of this one, he didn't need anyone else knowing. This would certainly beat up the trouble he already had with Yuuta.

Eiji stared at Fuji, " because I KNOW you like him. That's for a fact. I mean Fuji, you tell me you had feelings for Tezuka like…. Ages ago. Only recently you kept quiet about it. So I'm pretty sure its him! You give him looks… not just any looks… but the looks I give Oishi! But what I'm curious is…. Tezuka? I mean… Tezuka? I don't know I'm just guessing."

Fuji bit his lip, shit no way getting around Eiji, that boy was sharp. He stood up and grabbed Eiji dragging him at the side of the school far from the tennis court.

" Eiji. Shut up please!" Fuji said.

" But Fuji. Is it true? I mean you and Tezuka? Honestly I do notice the looks Tezuka gives you as well." Eiji said thinking.

" Huh? Looks? He gives me looks?" Fuji asked Eiji, Tezuka gave him looks? When? He didn't notice no looks. Usually Fuji's the one giving that love sick eyes to him. Tezuka just looked all poker faced as usual.

Eiji nodded, " Uh-huh. A couple of times. He wouldn't have noticed it but I did. Instead of observing tennis matches Fuji, I notice people more." He grinned, " But yeah he looks at you often since after I think you guys met. I mean, it might mean nothing. But…. It looked pretty weird to me. This is Tezuka we're talking about. What'll shock me more is that you'll tell me Tezuka's your boyfriend already. That'll just topple me over." He laughed.

Now, now…. Fuji couldn't lie here. He didn't deny it. Nor did he say it was true. Somehow Fuji felt like he needed someone to talk too. And what better person than Eiji? Eiji is his classmate and one of his closest friends. Fuji felt somehow he could trust Eiji. Right now he really needed advice.

Eiji somehow felt that his guess about Tezuka was dead on right. He stood in front of Fuji who wasn't looking at him. " Oh. Man. Fuji. You have to be kidding me right?"

Fuji looked up at Eiji at last, his blue eyes somehow telling Eiji he wasn't. And as predicted Eiji didn't freak…. He was happy.

" OH MAN! Awesome! Finally Fuji after all those unsent letters and all your ' I'll stand next to my buchou everyday' tactics all worked!" Eiji said grinning happy for Fuji. " And geez! Who would've thought Tezuka? I thought no one could ever get through to him!"

Fuji gave a short laugh, " Yeah… no one.", and Fuji was proud it was him. He saw sides of Tezuka that no one ever did. And Fuji made it a way that NO ONE could ever see those sides…. Ever. But it didn't last, he looked up at Eiji, " Eiji. Please… no one can know about this. Alright? Keep it to yourself not even Oishi should know. Ever!"

Eiji frowned, " Eh? Fuji why?"

" Because Tezuka doesn't want it out and Yuuta…" Fuji trailed of bitterly.

" Huh? Why not? It's a good thing. I mean I won't tease Tezuka that's for sure. And the team is cool with relationships like these. And what about Yuuta? What?" Eiji asked slightly concerned as Fuji looked so sad.

" No. You don't understand. No one will understand the situation between me and Tezu. First off. He doesn't like it. He doesn't want anyone… ANYONE to know. But since you know… I'm dead… so don't tell him you know."

" What! That's ridiculous!" Eiji said, he couldn't believe why Tezuka wanted to keep it a secret, when he and Oishi got together they didn't want it to be so forbidden, so they came out clean with it.

Fuji shook his head, " No… it isn't. It's actually a smart move."

Eiji frowned, " What? But I thought you'd be more sporting. I know how happy you are around Tezuka and I know you would be happy to tell the world… wouldn't you?"

Fuji sighed and leaned against the school wall. " I am… I suggested it to Tezuka a couple of times. Like why don't we just tell? I keep on telling him I envy you and Oishi for being so open. The both of you can hold hands and kiss openly. And I want that too. It gets tiring waiting for practice and everyone to finish and go home, THEN we can kiss. I mean I'm happy just being with Tezuka." He smiled thinking of the man he loved, " But… he plainly told me NO… no one should know." Then his eyes glittened a little, " And he was right. With plain good reason… No one should know."

" Huh? Fuji why? I don't think its bad or anything. If you love the guy. Just go all out with it." Eiji told him.

Fuji let out a short sarcastic laugh, " Ha ha…. Eiji, You're lucky you have a sporting boyfriend and family. Your Oishi lets it all out. While mine gets annoyed whenever I bring this topic up. It isn't such a big deal…. As long as I'm with him. But now more problems got caught up." His hand went to his forehead, " Yuuta…."

" Yuuta? What has Yuuta got to do with this?"

" Yuuta saw us kiss yesterday. Tezuka told me we shouldn't kiss so openly. But I insisted and I sulked. So….. to make me happy he kissed me." He smiled thinking about it. But I faded as soon as he remembered what Yuuta said, " Yuuta.. Yuuta was so mad about it. He was saying stuff like it'll ruin his reputation and everything. And he told me he didn't want to see me with Tezuka… ever."

" That is insane! I never thought Yuuta could be like that!" Eiji said a little angry at Yuuta himself. " Why listen to him? Fuji, he's just thinking of himself."

Fuji shrugged, " But recently me and him got a bit closer…. And whatever he said might've made sense yesterday." He looked at Eiji, " Now I have to choose… its either be selfish and stay with Tezuka or think of Yuuta… and everything he said." He thunked his head on the wall he was leaning on.

" I think it's ridiculous whatever Yuuta told you must only be important to him. As your brother he should be supportive." Eiji said. He turned back to look at the court. He noticed Tezuka was still speaking to Inui but his eyes kept on darting to where he and Fuji was standing.

" But I have been selfish long enough Eiji." Fuji said trying to get the weight off his heart. Yesterday night he didn't sleep till morning thinking of Yuuta's words and his relationship with Tezuka. " I mean, I always pestered Tezuka on why he must keep this a secret. Then Yuuta lashed out at me yesterday…. Somehow. Tezuka was doing all this so no one including us would get hurt." His eyes glittened with tears now, " But Eiji…. I still don't get how it can work out for you."

Eiji panicked a little, Fuji was crying! Fuji doesn't cry often! Weird! He quickly gave Fuji a hug, " Fuji! Don't cry!"

But by now Fuji was sobbing, it was really weird. But Eiji could understand, Fuji really loves Tezuka. And Yuuta. Being caught up in the middle of this wasn't helping the tensai. " Fuji… Fuji… shush…Don't cry. I know how much this is affecting you. But I'm sure if you tell Tezuka he would understand."

" NO!" Fuji pulled away from Eiji, " No way is he going to understand. He might even agree with Yuuta! And he might blame me because I forced him to kiss me yesterday if not… I wouldn't be in this trouble with Yuuta. So no way is Tezuka going to know."

" Know what?"

A voice which Fuji knew so well chilled him to the bone, he turned to see Tezuka standing there a puzzled curious look plastered on his face.

" Te.. Tezuka!" Fuji stuttered.

" Yes me." He said, he noticed Fuji's red crying eyes, " And whats wrong with you Fuji?" He asked nicely. When really deep inside he wanted to hug him and ask him what the hell was wrong. But Eiji was there and they were in broad daylight where everyone can see them.

And what the hell was he doing hugging EIJI! It didn't really worry him because Eiji was their friend, Fuji's close friend and Eiji was so much in love with Oishi. So something else happened. But what?

" Uh… uh nothing. I was just umm something" he turned away avoiding his lovers eyes wiping his tears away.

Tezuka stared at Fuji, " It's not nothing." Then shifting his attention to Eiji who backed up a bit when Tezuka looked at him. " Eiji, what happened here?"

Eiji looked from his buchou to Fuji, " Ahh… ahh". Fuji gave Eiji a threatening look. " No.. nothing Tezuka. Fuji was just relieving something. And it made him cry… haha… sometimes Fuji is such a joker." He said and tip toed away, " well uhh yeah I'm done here." He looked at Tezuka who was looking at Fuji. Then Eiji looked back at Fuji who was looking elsewhere, " so I'll just uh… go and continue playing… tennis…."

Tezuka nodded, " Go. Continue I think you have practice match with Oishi or something." He said. Eiji nodded quickly and gave a quick smile to Fuji and went off.

As Eiji walked away from them, he hope Fuji didn't say or do anything stupid to ruin their relationship. Bu he still couldn't believe Yuuta would say such a thing so selfish. But what he couldn't believe the more is that Tezuka… Tezuka is gay and and actually likes Fuji. He chuckled on the way to the court was Oishi was.

" Hey", Oishi said as Eiji came to him. " Whats with the smile?" he asked.

Eiji shrugged, " Nah. Something you wouldn't believe." He said, well, since he promised Fuji he wouldn't tell anyone, Eiji guesses Oishi can wait a little more longer till he thought.

**XXX**

"Fuji whats wrong." Tezuka asked once Eiji was gone. Fuji shook his head and smiled.

" Nah nothing to worry about Tezuka. Just a slight problem." He said but his blue eyes didn't say so. Tezuka could see he was lying.

A bit annoyed Fuji didn't answer him honestly he grabbed Fuji's hand and dragged him into the boys locker room.

" Whoa! Tezuka what are you-," Fuji asked a bit starteled.

After making sure no one was in the locker room Tezuka let his hand go and stared at Fuji through his glasses, " Now tell me the truth what is bugging you? Fuji you do not cry without a solid reason. In fact you're barely touched when people even try to make you cry. Why now? Did something happen?" he asked worried.

Wow, Tezuka you really fell for this Seigaku.

" Its nothing okay." Fuji said leaning against a locker. How could he tell this to Tezuka? He didn't know how he would act. Either he'll get mad at Yuuta and confront him, which isn't likely.. or he might scold Fuji for being so careless and blame him for being so stupid that night and even side with Yuuta. Which is way more likely what Tezuka would do.

Tezuka frowned, what was wrong with Fuji?

" No. Don't lie to me Fuji!" he said. Fuji looked up and glared at him.

" I said it's nothing ok? Cant you listen to me for once?" he asked angrily and stormed out of the locker room. He was angry. Not with Tezuka but himself. He didn't know how to handle this.

Tezuka was beyond surprised. Fuji snapped at him? What did he do?

" Fuji! Wait. Fuji!" He ran after Fuji when Fuji opened the door to go out. " Fuji!" he called out again grabbing his hand.

When he turned Fuji around he saw him crying again, " Syuusuke…" He said using Fuji's first name making Fuji tear up more, " What's wrong with you?" he asked softly this time.

Fuji sighed when he looked up at Tezuka.

_Tezuka I love you so much…._

He wanted to tell. Maybe he will. And maybe it might not be so bad right?

" Aniki."

It was like thousand needles pricked Fuji's back when he heard someone call his name behind him.

Tezuka let go of Fuji as quick as lightning when he saw Yuuta behind Fuji.

Fuji slowly turned and faced Yuuta who had put on a stern mask. " Y… Yuuta… What are you doing here?"

" What? Cant I see my own brother now?" He asked skeptically.His eyes narrowed towards Tezuka. Then shifting his gaze back to Fuji he smirked, " So…."

Tezuka frowned when he realized the tension between the brothers. What had happened? He didn't know but maybe they wanted some time together. " Uh I'll just be over there if you two want to talk." He said walking away from them.

Yuuta glanced at Tezuka walk a way an unreadable expression on his face, then when he faced Fuji back he raged, " So…. Rather be selfish now Fuji? And I really thought you were going to break up with him today. What more? In broad day light the both of you can smooch…. You're such a moron."

Fuji flinched when he said that, he didn't know why but maybe he didn't feel like fighting with Yuuta anymore. His brother was younger than him but more aggressive.

" Yuuta…. I really do love Tezuka…" he started but Yuuta wouldn't hear of it.

" No. No. shut up. I'm not hearing it. I'm not even stepping on the stone to hear my brother is gay and is out with …. Him. Even when I was a Seigaku I didn't like Tezuka to begin with." He said harshly.

Fuji bit his lower lip from saying anything to Yuuta. Then Yuuta turned to go, " Listen Aniki, I don't want us to be on bad terms. Maybe you can still be Tezuka's friend still. It isn't hard. But it's hard for me or our family to accept if they find out. Or rather if I get mad and tell."

Fuji snapped his head up and looked horrified at what Yuuta just said.

" See you back home Aniki." Yuuta said and went off.

Fuji's mind rampaged with a lot of questions and answers and for a long time he was standing in the same place.

" Fuji?" Tezuka's soft voice floated when he came. Fuji looked up at the man he loved's face.

_What's your response Fuji? What did you choose?_

Fuji bit his lip and tried his best to hold in his tears. Holding it in so it wouldn't pour out. For what he said is going to tear his heart…. And possibly Tezuka's as well.

" Tezuka…" he said and took a deep breath.

" I…. I want to break up…. Now."

**XXX**

A/n: Blah this chapter took long enough. Haha. As I said first POT fic. So I'm not sure what is what. Anyways darling uke (Fujitezu) Hoped you liked this chapter special for you. Eventhough this chapter is heartbreaking for you and Tezu Fuji lovers. Haha. For the rest do review if you have something to say about it. Thanks!


	3. Moody

Synopsis: Tezuka and Fuji have an almost loving relationship that no one knows off. Until Fuji has to choose to be with Tezuka OR listen to Yuuta,break up with Tezuka before anyone finds out about them and protect Yuuta's reputation. But here's the catch, what if Yuuta is doing this because he likes Tezuka as well?TezuXFuji,other pairings.

A/n: Hi guys. Its me again.This is my first attempt in doing a Prince of Tennis Fic. Hehe. I don't know if you'd like it because I haven't really seen the show. But I love the TezuFuji Dojoushini's I love the manga! I did this on request of my sweet darling friend **Fujitezu** And this is dedicated to her for getting me to like Fuji and Tezuka from Prince of tennis even more!

This is a GuyXGuy relationship. If you're not cool with this the "back" button is ready for you. For the rest… Enjoy!

**XXX**

" I said 50 laps… I MEANT 50 laps." Tezuka said sharply to Inui,Kaidoh,Ryoma and Momo.

The other 4 men looked at Tezuka but dared not to argue. The simply muttered and started running round the court…. For another extra 50 laps when they just did 20 laps a few moments ago.

" What wrong with him lately? For the last 3 days, Tezuka has been acting like a person who has worse PMS case than girls." Inui said while jogging with his other 3 companions.

Ryoma shrugged, " Year end stress probably."

" Tezuka does not have year end stress…. Sure. He's all poker faced and stuff. But… moody? He seems to be cold and shouts at people for the last few days now. Something's been biting his back" Inui said, " Maybe I should start making a slight stress removing drink for him…."

" No! Inui you know how much Tezuka avoids your dumb drinks. If you even so much as offer him a drop he might as you to run 1000 laps and climb a mountain." Ryoma warned Inui.

Momo guffawed, " In that case, Inui just make a case of death draught for our moody buchou."

Ryoma rolled his eyes, " You're not listening…. Maybe he's disturbed by something."

" Like what?" Kaidoh asked panting, it was their 5th round now…. 45 more to go.

" Like a love problem probably."

Another voice joined them.

Momo turned to see Eiji jog alongside them, " Eiji! What are you doing here? Did Tezuka the moody monster ask you to jump in a join in the fun?" he asked.

Eiji shook his head, " Nope. I managed to avoid him the whole day by hanging next to Oishi… or just far away from Tezuka. I got a lot of snaps from him yesterday and the day before don't want to have any today."

Inui laughed, " Good for you. We all TRIED to avoid him but somehow we still tripped his Wires anyways. I'm serious in making Inui's famous de-stress drink. Maybe have Fuji test-drink them for me"

Then as if on cue everyone turned to look at the bench, where was Fuji?

" Hey has anyone seen Fuji lately?" Kaidoh asked.

" Not today. 2 days ago I did. But for a second. He came played with me and went…" Ryoma said.

"Yesterday I did see him, just for a moment, then went back cause he was sick…" Momo said, " But sick or not that boy will come by and play… he didn't look to well tho since a few days ago."

Then on cue again everyone looked at Eiji.

" what?" he asked when everyone stared at him.

" You're the closest to Fuji, whats wrong with him?... I mean we have a Buchou PMS problem. Now where's our sweet prodigy?" Inui asked.

Eiji sighed, he wanted to know that as well but he had a slight idea to why both Tezuka and Fuji were acting like they were. Although he didn't want it to be so. But somehow what else was the answer? Fuji did not really talk to him since the day Yuuta came by the school. Something happened after that. After Yuuta went home he saw both Tezuka and Fuji talking. For a while it was ok, then it became tense. Eiji looked away because he didn't want them to see him and think he was a busy body. After that he didn't see any of them when he turned to check on them.

Maybe…. Just maybe.

" Well I don't know whats wrong. Fuji hasn't talked to me yet." Eiji told them.

They all sighed.

" Back to Tezuka,So maybe Tezuka has a love problem? But we don't even know if he got anyone to begin with!" Inui said. " I mean according to my book, the type of girls Tezuka would-,"

" I'm not sure if it's a love problem," Eiji said quickly cutting Inui's facts off. He promised Fuji after all… to keep it secret. But the whole team was dumb to notice anyways. " I mean it is Tezuka after all…hehe"

" That's the point… Its Tezuka. But he's all so quiet…. We wouldn't know…." Ryoma said panting.

"Whatever it is we hope it will die down so he wouldn't be so crappy."Momo said.

" Ah well. We have to finish another 38 laps…." Kaidoh said.

" Bugger." Momo muttered.

**XXX**

Oishi stood next to Tezuka as he watched Taka and Horio play tennis. But constantly his eyes would move to Eiji who was nicely running

He didn't know what was wrong with his good friend lately. Tezuka has had bad days but these few days he was worst. He would constantly snap at people, order them to run laps. And just plain irritate people with his tone of voice.

But Tezuka wasn't like that at all. Poker faced as he is, he is a considerate person. But not lately. Oishi wanted to ask since yesterday but dared not too. Besides he worried about Fuji as well. Yesterday he came by but went home after telling him he wasn't feeling well.

Usually he would just tell Tezuka straight away. But Fuji pleaded Oishi to tell Tezuka, then quickly went home. The day before yesterday however, Fuji turned up, played a hard game with Ryoma then went home straight, no answers given.

Then today, he didn't turn up at all. What was wrong?

**XXX**

Tezuka watched the small game played by the first graders. He didn't know what to say to them already, obviously they weren't as good as the seniors but he couldn't watch anymore. His eyes shifted to the group running around the tennis court.

Ok, he admitted he felt mean and was mean lately to them. Snapping at them, scolding often, punishing. But he couldn't help it. The slightest wrong thing ANYONE does, he snaps. Usually he would be calm. But right now. NOTHING could be calm for him. He got annoyed and irritated fast.

Why?

Why, Tezuka thought again.

_Because Fuji Syuusuke,my boyfriend broke up with me._

_Why?_

_I Have no frickin clue. And he wouldn't tell. Oh bless all things which don't give a reason._

His jaw tightened remembering what happened a few days ago.

" _**I…. I want to break up…. Now."**_

"**_What? Fuji what are you saying?" Tezuka couldn't believe what Fuji was trying to say._**

" _**I'm.. I'm" Fuji's voice was breaking slowly, he couldn't say it. But he had too. " I don't think it's working out. I'm not up for … this… for us."**_

…

_**Fuji avoided Tezuka's eyes, " I mean it's not all good is it? People finding out? Our friends finding out. It'd be embarrassing for you isn't it?"**_

_**Tezuka was taken aback, " Since when did I say that? I NEVER said that."**_

" _**I'm just interpreting the situation. Tezuka. I know the reason why you want to keep this relationship a secret. I know exactly why…. And I think it's a good thing.." Fuji said breathing in tightly. He swallowed the lump in his throat which kept him from talking.**_

_**Tezuka couldn't say anything. Fuji was dead serious.**_

" _**And… i… I think it's wasy much better breaking up… You know? Just being friends… You know?" Fuji had to find the right words. To make himself feel better but it was working. He felt like bawling in front of Tezuka. He Loved Tezuka… how could he?**_

_**Tezuka still not believing it wanted to hold Fuji, he didn't care if anyone saw. He didn't care anymore now. Fuji was proposing a break up. What was important? What other people thought? Or his relationship with Fuji?**_

_**And just when he put it in his brain he loved Fuji and wanted to be with him always. **_

_**But when he took a step towards Fuji to hold him, the boy stumbled back a step, as if a touch from Tezuka would burn him. The buchou was starteled himself.**_

" _**I… I'm sorry. Tezu… Buchou I have to go alright?" he said stepping back a few more steps, " It's all the best this way. At least we don't have to hurt anyone else…"**_

_**Hurt? Hurt who? Tezuka wanted to ask out, they haven't hurt anyone lately. What was Fuji talking about. And what the hell was he serious!**_

" _**Fuji. I don't… I don't understand-,"**_

**_Fuji tried his best to pull a smile, " Yes you do…. Instead of completely covering up our relationship, lets just let it go… it wouldn't work out anyway right?"_**

_**Tezuka started heating up, " So you're saying this is a fling?"**_

_**Fuji wanted to burst then and there, he wanted to scream out, ' NO! I love you. So much. So very much,it can never be a fling. I want to be with you always.'**_

_**But no…. it cant happen. Because of Yuuta, because of Tezuka's rep. Because of everything.**_

" _**I have to go Tezuka… I… I'm sorry. I… lets just forget this.. o..okay?" Fuji turned away before Tezuka could see his tears, once he turned away his tears flowed down his face unstoppable.**_

_**He just walked away from the man he loved.**_

_**As for Tezuka… he stood there. A tear fell down his face. Then another…and another… no one knew Tezuka could cry. But he did. No one saw it for he turned and walked the opposite way Fuji did.**_

Tezuka's eyes were glassy thinking of that day. The only person he truly cared about just tossed him aside. But somehow he knew Fuji wouldn't do a thing like that unless it was something very important. He couldn't believe that Fuji just broke up with him because of shallow reasons. If he could understand, he KNEW Fuji loved him as much as he loved Fuji.

But…. Fuji didn't know how much he did love him….

_That's because I never tell him how much I love him…. Obviously he'd feel insecure…damn it Tezuka…._

Too late for that, Tezuka thought, true, he never told Fuji how much he loved him. But that didn't explain why Fuji broke up with him. And lately Fuji's been playing sick. The boy also did his best to avoid him. And that hurt.

When asking his practice partner, he'd ask Oishi, when excusing himself, he'd tell Oishi. He did his major best at avoiding Tezuka. And Tezuka being touchy since the break up couldn't stop snapping,scolding or punishing people for the smallest thing.

He sighed watching mostly the whole team, run laps. He needed to know why Fuji broke up with him. Talking to him directly wouldn't work. He wouldn't meet him at all.

His eyes followed…

Eiji.

A bit of interrogation in the matter today.

**XXX**

" Yo aniki. What're you doing at home?" Yuuta asked his brother who was sitting quietly in the living room watching Tv.

Yuuta's older brother shrugged, " nothing…"

" No practice today?" Yuuta asked walking over in front of him blocking his view from the Tv.

Fuji Syuusuke shrugged, " Not really…."

" What do you mean not really? Yes or no aniki? Don't you usually go? You don't miss any of your practices right?" Yuuta frowned.

" Yes. There is practice. No I don't usually miss any. But I'm not all well to go…" Syuusuke said not looking at his brother at all. Fuji Syuusuke was sad. He was sad and he didn't want anyone bothering him.

" Not well? Then go to sleep." Yuuta said. " You're eyes look like they didn't sleep at all"

Fuji raised his eyes coldly to Yuuta lastly, " I didn't sleep at all...for the past few days. No big deal…" He said. Yuuta was slightly worried, " Don't bother about me, You go to practice." Syuusuke said.

Yuuta nodded and walked towards the door, then stopped, " You're really sick aren't you aniki?" he asked at the door.

Fuji Syuusuke smiled and said, " Even if I wasn't…. I'm dying inside… makes no difference." He said as he hopped off the chair and walked to his room upstairs.

Yuuta watched his brother walked up the stairs.

YES! YES! He broke up with Tezuka! YES! Yuuta could tell. He could tell…. He was happy because now Tezuka was a path way wide open for him.

But….

He looked back up at the stairs his brother just disappeared from. Was his brother's sadness worth it? Yuuta wasn't even sure if he could get Tezuka. But…. How about his brother? Wasn't his brother's feeling important too? Wasn't it? But he didn't act like it mattered…..

But he did care… he wouldn't want to see his beloved aniki like that for long…. But still…. He saw Tezuka first….

He closed the door and walked out of the house. His heart feeling heavier than ever.

**XXX**

" Eiji"

Eiji who was laughing with his group of friends stopped when he heard his buchou's voice. Everyone else did too.

Tezuka's eyes flashed at the rest, " Did I call any of you?"

Upon hearing that the rest scampered continuing to run laps. Eiji looked at Tezuka's stern face.

Uh-oh, shit, Eiji thought, Tezuka's angry,he's angry isn't he? Shit I'm going to get in trouble? For what? For running laps with the rest? For playing badly an hour ago? Did he catch me making out with Oishi during practice.

Oh my goodness that's bad.

" Follow me." Tezuka said. He turned and walked away from the court, Eiji followed quietly behind him. Oishi saw them both from the far end.

" What the…." Oishi said to himself… he turned around, he didn't want to be a busy body but… Eiji was involved and Tezuka did not look happy. Quietly as well he followed them.

Tezuka walked a few yards away from everyone's prying eyes in the court. Good thing he told the mischevious ones to run laps or he'd be having an audience while he talks with Eiji. He looked over at Eiji who looked slightly worried being around him. Well, Tezuka wasn't in the best of moods.

He wanted Fuji…. He thought bitterly. He was so much happier… and less moody this way.

" Eiji…" he said in his low voice.

" ye..yes Tezuka?" Eiji answered.

" Is there something you know …. That you're not telling me?" Tezuka asked, starting slow, he couldn't just jump on Eiji asking questions about Fuji. What if Eiji didn't know anything it would be a big mistake that way because then, Eiji would know about their relationship. But Tezuka had to ask anyway.

" So…something I know..? L..Like?" Eiji asked.

Oh shit. Eiji thought, Did Tezuka know about my conversation with Fuji? He seems to be hawking me.. is it because of….

" Anything… anything at all. I mean. Not about your relationship or other stuff…. In particular. Anything About Fuji?" Tezuka finally got out. Right now being careful wasn't a must. He wanted to know whether Eiji knew something about the reason of the break up.

Eiji in the end smiled, it wasn't anything else. It was all because of Fuji.

" Umm…" but now he frowned, he PROMISED Fuji he wouldn't tell anyone…. ESPECIALLY Tezuka. Crap, he thought.

But hey…

" Before I answer anything…. Tezuka is Fuji alright?" Eiji asked. He needed to know what happened to Fuji. The other boy didn't act normally lately.

Upon asking that question, Tezuka's face darkened. " That Eiji, I cant answer you either. Because I myself don't know anything…. At all…"

" Oh dear…" Eiji said shaking his head. Fuji did that. Fuji really did choose Yuuta over Tezuka. " Just simply…. Asking yeah Tezuka…. Did… umm Fuji…. End things with … well you?"

Tezuka's head shot up to look at Eiji. Eiji cursed his mind and mouth, but in what other way was he to ask Tezuka about it? That was the mildest way he could ask. And he didn't break his promise to Fuji. He ASKED Tezuka about their relationship, it could be any relationship. It was up to Tezuka the way he answered the question. In that way, he wouldn't be breaking anyone's promises.

" I…. um… I'm not sure. But he did end… something." Tezuka said, he didn't directly say Fuji broke up with him. And by now he knew Eiji knew about them. He sighed. Right now he didn't care who knew. He just wanted to know what was wrong with Fuji.

Eiji too sighed.He even raised his hand and put it on Tezuka's shoulder, " Is that why you're so moody Buchou?" he asked nicely.

The buchou who was surprised at his question just nodded. Eiji shook his head. " Well…. I'm sorry to hear that. Before it could even come out that both of you are dating… or together…. Fuji ended it. Silly boy."

" So you knew about it?" Tezuka asked.

Eiji shut his mouth, but Tezuka just shrugged it off, " It's alright. I don't mind you knowing. IN fact right now. I don't care if everyone knows." He leaned against a tree behind him.

" Eh Tezuka? Seriously? I thought you wont want anyone to know? Well that was what you were implying. And what Fuji… thought." Eiji told him. He was relieved Tezuka was way cool with it.

" Did Fuji say that?" he asked quietly. But luckily for Eiji Tezuka didn't wait for his answer, " … Kind of, I always tried to keep our relationship quiet. But with a reason…. And not the reasons Fuji thought."

Eiji sighed, " he thought you didn't want to be embarrassed by this relationship… thats what he thought…. He thought you didn't care."

Tezuka looked back up at Eiji, " He… he did? He thought I didn't…care? But I did! I… I love Fuji."

Raising up his brows Eiji put a hand to his forehead, " Let me guess. You never told Fuji you loved him. You acted like the ol' Buchou Tezuka…. Made Fuji feel unsure. Right?"

Blinking a couple of times Tezuka nodded slowly, " I'm not sure…"

" Trust me Tezuka. For as long as I've been with Oishi… if I was in Fuji's shoes. I'd give you a piece of my mind. But Fuji… being Fuji would just give in and let it go. That's Fuji for you." Eiji said.

" But that doesn't answer WHY he would… would do this to me. Sure he tolerated with my whims. But Breaking up with me suddenly… That's ridicilious! Has fuji been drinking Inui's drink again if he did I-."

" Wait… its true…." Eiji said,

" What about Inui and his stupid drinks?" Tezuka asked.

" No. Fuji loves you to bits. He really really loves you. Even before you noticed him." Eiji said thinking.

" I liked him when I first saw him…." Tezuka muttered.

" So it's unlikely for him to just break up with you for the reasons I just stated. So it definitely has to be…." Eiji looked up at Tezuka. Eiji already knew why. It was because of Tezuka's ignorant actions towards Fuji and the major reason was because of…

" Be what? Eiji don't make me ask you to do push ups and run laps again. You're talking and breaking off. Its annoying. Very. I just want to know WHY WHY WHY. It's killing me. I need him." He stopped, " Please Eiji if whatever I said gets out to anyone I will personally kill you."

Eiji laughed and looked at Tezuka, it was so weird. Tezuka being in love made him into a totally different funny person.

" No worries." Eiji said.

Looking at the clear blue sky Tezuka wondered, " But if he does love me that much. Why break up with me? Aside not wanting to listen to Fuji about letting out our relationship…. and because i…. I'm shy to say some words to him. He wants to break up with me? That not right…" Tezuka said, " Maybe he's stressed out and not thinking right. I mean he and Yuuta weren't on good terms a few days ago when I was talking with Fuji. Maybe his mind was mingled up or something?"

" Yuuta? Yuuta was here?" Eiji jumped up suddenly.

Tezuka nodded, " Yes he was 3 days ago. They both looked like something happened. I didn't ask tho. It wasn't my problem was it."

Eiji nodded, " ehehe you're right." He said, he still couldn't tell Tezuka, if he told he'd REALLY break Fuji's promise. Damn it… Tezuka Realize it Please….

_Because. Tezuka… it was all about you…_

**XXX**

A/n: Hey kids sorry about the long update. I still have my gravitation one to do. I'm soo in a slump XD then I decided to write this one. Ha ha. And thanks yamatoforever Had near the same ideas I did. And I liked her review on this.thanks sweetie and for the rest XD thanks for reviewing I like I like. Eventhough I'm not so good in POT fics ha ha. Next chap soon to be up I hope XD if I'm not doing my gravitation one… and if I am not in another stupid block. Thank you sweets :D And to my darling FujiTezu, hope you like this chap. Tee hee.


End file.
